In the Dollhouse
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Riruka kidnaps Ichigo to have some fun. MA


**In the Dollhouse**

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo barked after toppling backward against the cardboard wall. Mr. Pork wasn't at all gentle when lugging Ichigo around after tying his arm behind his back. Riruka had appeared right after he was securely bound and lost his ability to be physically hostile.

She marched towards him, grinning pompously down at him. " _Eh~?_ You're talking so loud. Do you think you have a right to talk to Riruka-sama like that?" She stood before him at his leg's length. Her feet pointed inwardly, and her hands balled on her hips. "You just learned how to use Fullbring the other day because of _me_. You should speak with a bit more respect."

"Because of you?" Ichigo snapped as though insulted. "You didn't do anything but miniaturize me and sic that creepy pig on me!" He gestured with his head to the idle Mr. Pork. "And now, all of a sudden, you bring me back here?! Did Ginjou put you up to this?!"

Annoyed with his rambling, Riruka rolled her eyes. " _Didn't do anything?_ _I_ gave you my cute dollhouse to train in, and _you_ wrecked it! It took hours for Giriko to put everything back into order!" It wasn't much of a surprise to Ichigo that this bratty girl would have someone else fix her treasured belongings instead of doing it herself. She bent over at the waist, her smirk now hovering just a foot above Ichigo's face. "Now here I am, offering you a moment to enjoy this wonderful place without any stupid fighting."

"What are you talking about? How would _anyone_ be able to enjoy this place?" He grunted and pulled at his bonds. "Untie me, dammit!"

He shut up the moment Riruka's foot came up swiftly and stomped. Her sole pounded against the wall, missing Ichigo by hardly an inch. He stiffened, knowing that she would've broken his nose if she chose not to miss. Was the miss intentional? Above him, she continued to smirk, and then went to work, flipping open the buttons of her thigh-high boot. He swallowed hard as he watched her silently and diligently work, but with his peripheral vision, something caught his eyes and he found himself staring straight up the hem up her hiked-up skirt. Though he hadn't wanted to know, he discovered that Riruka's panties were striped with shades of pink.

Embarrassed for her, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and turned away with cheeks flaring with a strident, red hue. "Underwear! I can see your underwear! Put your leg down!"

With the boot peeled away from her long leg and dropped to the floor – revealing her stockings that matched the style and color of her panties – Riruka wasn't displeased that he could at least catch on to obvious flashes. Her thighs parted ever so slightly, though Ichigo refused to open his eyes again, being one to put up a valiant struggle against temptation. It was commendable, but also insulting that he could manage to resist her cuteness. She was the cutest thing to walk this earth – at least in her biased opinion – and no one could be immune to her charms.

She smirked wickedly and began to move her foot down; she knew how to get his full attention. The tips of her toes traced along his jaw and neck, and she noticed how he trembled from the feeling; she could even detect the haste of his pulse along his neck. Downward, her foot moved down his chest, over the heart-imprint that permitted his entrance into the dollhouse, feeling his strong muscles tighten as she continued to descend. "What are you doing?" he stammered before choking on his own words when the sole of Riruka's foot pressed against his crotch.

"I thought I told you: this is your payment for using my dollhouse," Riruka reminded him, her large eyes narrowing while she watched her foot stroke the lump in Ichigo's pants. Like this, she couldn't really discern his size, but she was sure that she was at least massaging part of the shaft. She chortled and pushed more weight on his groin, making him cry out in alarm, fearing that she intended to crush his means to procreate. Fortunately, that was not her intention and had applied just the right amount to summon a reaction from his loins, despite how he fought against it. Riruka was pleased to find the limp muscle gaining sturdiness as a direct result of her foot's constant prodding. " _Huh_ , are you getting hard?" she teased, poking the tip of her big toe against the bulge, making Ichigo tense. "Do you like it when I step on you? You're such a pervert! _Per~vert~!_ " She sung the insult nonchalantly while rotating her finger tauntingly in his face.

" _Dammit_ ," he snarled, anger flickering in his unnerved gaze. He couldn't scoot away when his back was already against the wall, and there was hardly any room to try to squirm to the side for a wormy escape. Also, Mr. Pork's looming presence concerned him. At a command, the burly beast could rough Ichigo up and bring him right back to Riruka's feet.

Briefly, Riruka stepped away from him; he gave a sigh of relief and hoped that she wouldn't continue whatever scheme she had concocted for him. He squirmed, trying to wriggle his arms out of their bondage. Please, o please, let her just say that she was just messing around to scare him; he was fooling himself if he really did believe that she was just calling this off now.

She had moved away from him so that she could get rid of her other boot, kneeling and grinning secretly when she heard Ichigo say something about being able to see up her dress again. With both shoes removed, she hopped to her feet, standing in her high, horizontally-striped socks. She approached Ichigo again, and without the slightest pause, began to trace his groin with her tiptoes. When she found the outline of his prick, she wedged it between her large and index toes.

"Don't," Ichigo rasped, already short of breath as Riruka's toes leisurely began to stroke him. His hips shifted slightly when his slacks started to become uncomfortable. "What are…?" He panted and swallowed a grunt of pleasure. "Why?" was all he managed to sputter before biting the inside of his cheek when the sock-clad toes flexed around his member. The ball of Riruka's foot suddenly pressed into his crotch, threatening to steal away the pleasure that he was experiencing.

Riruka glowered down at him. "I'm going to teach you to respect Riruka-sama," she told him. She ground her sole against his testes as if to pulverize them like grapes. The very thought of such a tragedy made him clench. "Do you understand?" She menacingly added an ounce more of pressure to his testicles. He nodded frantically, tension apparent in his neck as he feared for his future-children. "Good," she said, lessening the weight put on Ichigo's groin. "And also, you will refer to me as Riruka-sama from this point on, understood?"

To this command, Ichigo wasn't willing to submit so easily. He had his pride to consider and wouldn't let this 'princess' humble him so easily.

His mind was quickly changed when Riruka, impatient as always, eased on his groin again. It was strangled coming from his throat, but Ichigo inevitably croaked, "Yes… Riruka-sama."

"Very good, Ichigo," Riruka said as she would to an obedient dog, something he didn't feel far from being after addressing her as his superior. If he had free use of his arms, he certainly wouldn't be taking this; even if she set Mr. Pork on the attack, he could take out the piggy doll. But in his bondage, he was at her mercy. What she planned to do with him was uncertain, but only because he didn't want to believe that he was being forced into it like this. She wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't the type of guy to picture every attractive woman as a conquest.

"Now," she suddenly began, glancing down at the section of Ichigo's body that she had been unashamedly rubbing with her foot. She squatted deep, holding onto her knees; at this angle, she was flashing Ichigo a nice view of her panties. He pulled his head back as she leaned in close; he believed that she meant to kiss him, but she stopped less than an inch short, content to let her warm breath touch his lips, a scent of chocolate and strawberries filling his nostrils. "Let me see just what we'll be dealing with," she said with a slight chuckle of mischief. Her hands went down to his trousers, and she noted how he tensed. She merely smirked at his resistance, for it was futile against her adorableness.

Ichigo did his best to try not to seem eager when those dainty hands went for his trousers. He had an image to maintain, and that image wasn't one of a sex-starved pervert; that was Kon's. Somehow, he'd have to think of a way to escape, however improbable it was that he'd succeed.

He held his breath when he heard the teeth of his zipper come down. Some of the strain on his crotch lessened, particularly when the button was masterfully undone. When he opened his mouth to object to her forcibly exploring his body, a slender, well-manicured finger pressed up against his lips. "I told you to do only as I say." She had no intentions about being lenient.

The prize in Ichigo's boxers was there for the taking, but Riruka stubbornly refrained from claiming it just yet. She instead cupped his genitals in her left hand to give him a moderate squeeze to test him. He couldn't deny that he liked that feeling – much better than when he was struck with fear underneath her pressing foot.

After thoroughly massaging him, Riruka drew back a little, seeming mildly disinterested – if not bored – with his groin. She sifted through the material of his pants and boxers with the dexterity of fingering through a container of uninteresting trinkets.

Ichigo put up his expected struggle, no matter how pitiful and futile his efforts were, wriggling his hips from side to side weakly. But he couldn't even delay her when she finally grasped the warm shaft. It was thick, she discovered, thicker than what she had expected. Now to sum up the overall size of it…

Ichigo cringed when his hardening penis was brought rather forcibly from his pants; he seethed in pain when his zipper's teeth grazed one side of his tender shaft. When unsheathed, it sprung up to a full seven inches. Riruka did not give any significant reaction, though she did pull her face back to keep from getting slapped by the appendage. She showed a minor sign of being impressed or surprised, but she didn't let it show for more than an instant.

Her chocolate eyes turned up to meet his, and she smirked in satisfaction. "Not bad," she granted him, causing him to flush deeper. She shuffled back to allow herself some room, and then leaned down, large eyes not leaving his face for an instant, eager to watch the expressions of pleasure that were soon to overcome him. Already, he panting unevenly, and the only thing that was on his cock now was her steady breath, having taken her hand away to brace herself as she kneeled. The jutting appendage throbbed eagerly, more honest with its anticipation than its owner. It was difficult to keep himself under control, especially with Riruka's lips hovering teasingly over his swollen tip.

Her eyes were so captivating, Ichigo vaguely thought while his mind wandered through a haze of anticipation and lust, trying and failing to find his morale and restraint. She watched as his chest inflated and deflated irregularly, cheeks flaming redder with each passing second.

He wanted her; she could read it in his heavy gaze. If he wanted anything but, he would have put up a bigger fight, and he certainly wouldn't be foaming pre-cum so prominently from the tip. "Would you like to beg?" she whispered hotly, daring to move ever so closer to the staff that desired her mouth's attention. Puckering her lips, she blew cool air on the wet head, and god, it felt good; Ichigo's thigh muscles tautened in response.

"No," he choked out, too proud to surrender with so little persuasion. He saw disapproval flash in his captor's large eyes, and realized that he had made a mistake. Still, he had the integrity to resist perverted pleasures… but only to a certain limit, and Riruka was forcing him closer and closer to that limit.

She drew back, and he regretted his defiance. Riruka could tell by the look in his desperate eyes that he truly wished he could amend his answer, but he wouldn't let go of his pride so easily. She could sympathize, but wouldn't reward him simply for having such a pathetic look on his face. A devious smirk crossed her features, for regret usually brought privileges for the one who was 'wronged'.

Not allowing Ichigo to guess at what was going on in her head, she immediately rose to her full height, partially turned away from him, and stuck her nose up in the air; she took her grin off of her face. "Apologize," she said simply. "Apologize and _beg me_ to keep playing with you. Otherwise…" She flourished a hand through her pigtail and gave Ichigo an objective look. "I might get bored and just leave." It was a bluff on her part since she really did intend to play with him as she saw fit; having him cooperate was merely a bonus.

Ichigo seethed. To buy some time and maybe even make a significant step to his escape, he wriggled and tried to twist his hands in such a way as to paw at his binds and hopefully find the knot. There was nothing for it, he discovered; that damn pig somehow could tie a knot very well with its stubby hands… which hardly made any sense at all!

Pondering how pig dolls could tie knots could wait until later; Ichigo's pride as a man was at stake here. He gritted his teeth, simmering weakly. He did not like it, but the cold, hard truth was that Riruka had beaten him, and without picking up a sword or lifting a finger! This certainly wasn't going to be his proudest moment…

Letting his head drop so that she could not see the broken look in his eyes, he gave to her, with no small amount of shame, "Sorry. Please, don't…" He held back a growl, but it couldn't be helped; he couldn't risk calling Riruka's bluff to leave him in this irksome dollhouse. His nails bit into his palms when his fists tightened behind him. "Don't leave me here."

Putting her fists on her hips and turning towards him with a pretentious grin, she chose to continue goading him. She cupped a hand to her ear and leaned down towards him. " _Eh~?_ What was that? Tell me what you want from me."

Damn her… Ichigo's fists tightened behind him out of anger. Could he really say it, what he wanted? "Please, Riruka-sama…" He felt like he could choke when addressing her in such a way. "Don't leave…"

"What a shameful guy you are," Riruka sang, giving him a sidelong glance of reproach. "Begging me so easily to stay and play with you."

Ichigo muttered a curse under his breath. She pretty much _forced him_ to spew those words he'd never utter in normal circumstances.

"Very well," she finally said, nonchalant as she turned to him again. She really did put on a convincing act of not really caring what was to be done about Ichigo. "I've got nothing better to do, anyway."

Again, she knelt down and balanced on the balls of her pigeon-toed feet. She was grinning, and Ichigo was sure that he didn't like it. She was scheming something, and it wasn't going to be something for Ichigo's benefit.

She placed a hand on his thigh before leaning towards him, almost as if meaning to kiss him. Ichigo swallowed and glanced briefly at her lips. She did not kiss him, and instead imparted some more words that had him confused, "I'll play with you, Ichigo, but you still must learn that disobedience has its consequences." She chortled in her throat. Rather than keep to her word and 'play' with him, her hand snuck underneath the collar of her shirt, fumbling around for something hidden in her bosom. Ichigo wondered if it was wrong to watch, but did so anyway. What could she possibly get from there?

A pink ribbon, of all things, was brought forth, dragging smoothly out of her cleavage, and was presented to him. It was a fine accessory, he supposed, but he could think of no other uses for it aside from decorating a small present for someone like Yuzu. Riruka had other plans than wrapping gifts, though – in a stretch of the sense – what she had planned was like wrapping her own present.

First, she touched the ribbon to Ichigo's cheek, caressing him smoothly so that he could experience the silky feeling. "Cute, isn't it?" she purred. "That's silk, so you know. It feels good, right?"

Ichigo merely sneered. This must've been her way of taunting him, but he wasn't going to give in. In his situation, a little brush of silk didn't really affect him in the slightest; he either craved freedom or the warmth of another, not some bit of ribbon.

Riruka's hand slowly dropped, first to his abdomen, and then to his lap. The closer she got to the appendage sticking offensively from the opening in his pants, Ichigo tensed and sucked on his lips. Pink silk glided against the base of his erection, stimulating him more with anticipation than actual touch. Riruka – with the amusement of an idle child musing with an insect – swirled her item around the pole before making a circumference with it.

Both hands when down to manage it. Before Ichigo could question it, she began to tie a bow around the base of his cock… a _tight_ bow! Ichigo gave a sharp twinge and couldn't stop himself from swearing when the ribbon closed the tubes in his dick, almost stopping circulation completely. The penis swelled painfully and turned a vicious shade of reddish purple.

After the bow was completed, Riruka admired her work. A ribbon of this quality certainly did wonders for a person's image. Ichigo didn't look so tough now, with a pink bow strangling the base of his cock.

" _Gck!_ Take it off," Ichigo seethed, sounding as though someone was gripping him by the throat.

Riruka wasn't aware of the pain a guy could suffer from having his genitals tortured, but surely he was overreacting. Therefore, she made it clear that she had no intention of showing him mercy. She chortled while bending towards him, placing a hand on his thigh for balance. "I told you I'd stay here and play with you. _You_ don't get to decide how we play."

With his eyes focused on hers, Ichigo didn't notice her hand creeping towards his cock until after she snagged it. He winced when she squeezed, putting painful stress to where there was already building-pressure. Screwing his eyes shut, he beseeched her mercy. She did not give it right away, but she did eventually slacken her hold of him.

Without much preamble, she began to slide her hand up and down his engorged length. The strokes had started to make the cock chafe, and with the skin stretched so tight, he worried that the dry friction would erode his flesh down to the muscle itself! The moans he made were more pained than anything else, and Riruka guessed the problem. It wouldn't be so bad to help him out a little.

She leaned her head down low, hovering barely three inches above the cockhead, and puckered her lips a little. A wad of saliva was spat onto his penis, and her stroking hand moved quickly to slather his aching appendage with it. For more reassurance, another dosage was added.

Her spit, though warm, felt like ointment on his straining member. She was thorough to rub it all over, though she seemed particularly fond of how slippery the crown had become when covered in saliva.

When she resumed pumping his cock, it felt much nicer than before; the bow still caused a great deal of discomfort, but at least her hand didn't chafe like it did before. A few times, Ichigo even found himself trying to lift his hips to meet her thrusts. Riruka chuckled at his impatience and asked mockingly, "Are you starting to enjoy this now? What a pervert!" Her chiding did not slow her strokes, which kept Ichigo from berating her, his voice stifled by his own moans of pleasure.

"I'd bet you would want me to put my mouth on this disgusting thing," she mused, stopping her hand to grip and massage the area just above the bowtie. She looked down at the phallus like she was considering such a thing. Of course, she only wanted to tease him. She had no intention of putting her pretty mouth on his cock – not on his command, anyway.

Ichigo held his tongue, biting it between his back teeth. He may have secretly hoped that she'd comply, but he wasn't about to break down and confess. Besides, she'd be unlikely to do it anyway. A 'princess' like her was the type to revel in another's strife.

" _Ah~!_ " Riruka grinned with a small snicker when a clear droplet of pre-cum seeped from his engorged tip. She massaged the area just underneath his crown, wheedling just a bit more of the fluid out with firm strokes from her thumb. While she pet him, her big, leering eyes glanced up to his face, delighted by the show of frustration and need in his chocolaty-brown eyes. "My, my, you're getting so worked up now. A pervert can't stay calm under this pressure, _huh_?" She grabbed him tightly then and gave him a harsh tug that had his face scrunching in an awkward twinge.

She was so brutal with him. Despite her admonishment of violence, she was certainly able to dish out some unwarranted punishment when she wanted to! Ichigo seethed with pained pleasure while she yanked on his dick with the method of trying to tug it off. All he wanted was just a little tenderness, but Riruka wasn't about to grant him that so easily.

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped and took her hand away. Ichigo, panting and frazzled, glanced at her for an explanation. She simply held up her hand with a scolding glower. Between her forefinger and thumb, he could see a bit of moisture glistening; some of his pre-cum must've overflowed and trickled down to her hand during her vigorous pumping.

Her eyes narrowed on him in accusation, blaming him for soiling her hand. "How disgusting," she griped, though she held the translucent fluid close to her face to inspect it. Her thumb rolled against the slick substance. It stretched as a thick thread clinging to the tip of her thumb when it drew away. Her eyes darted from the goo to his face again. "Well? You made this mess, and you don't apologize?"

Apologize? She ties him up and decides to play with him inappropriately, and _he's the one who needs to apologize?!_ He ground his teeth and snarled softly. He would've reprimanded her, but it wasn't the wisest thing to do to provoke her irritation, not when her boots were still handy at an arm's reach.

Apologize? He had no choice, though he was sure to make it as incoherent as possible; the added 'Riruka-sama' was particularly painful to croak out.

Riruka accepted his apology, regardless of how bitterly it rolled off his tongue. She would go back to toying with him, but only after she grabbed the front of his shirt and used it to clean the sticky pre-cum off of her hand. It wasn't so much her soiling his shirt that bothered him, but the deliberate manner of how she did it.

Soon enough, his annoyance waned when Riruka went to his straining cock again. It really did hurt to have that ribbon strung about the base of his dick, but it also heightened the feeling of touch. Riruka's thumb gently caressed the glands underneath the crown of his penis. The tiny bumps felt larger than normal, but that was because of the pressure building up inside of the shaft.

"You're thinking about cumming now, aren't you?" she chided him with her wry smirk. Her hand had returned to the shaft to rub it. Ichigo's eyes were heavy with difficult lust when he regarded her. He almost seemed sickly but for the twinkle of passion deep within his gaze. Tauntingly, her free hand tugged at the bow around his penis as if to undo it; he could only imagine the relief if she granted him this favor. Of course, she didn't follow through, satisfied by his shuddering gasp of disappointment when she let go of the ribbon.

" _Where_ do you want to cum?" she asked him, genuinely curious as to his desires. She pointed him straight up, aiming the head at hers. "On my face?" Her jaw slackened a little to give Ichigo a brief show of the inside of her mouth and her wriggling tongue. "In my mouth so I'll have to swallow it all?"

Then he was pulled to a more extreme angle so that he was pointing to the area between her thighs. "Or would you want to do it in _there_? You would release without holding back in there. You wouldn't think about the consequences, would you?" She snickered at his plight, teasing him and referring to him as a sick pervert.

Ichigo was thinking about the consequences, but in his lustful state of mind – he wasn't proud to cave in, even if he didn't show it – the benefits far outweighed anything else. The load churning in his testicles would be well-spent if he deposited them inside of her. He hated that he wanted to see her squirm and writhe beneath his trembling hips, protesting futilely while his seed fed into her womb.

He buckled and rolled his hips into Riruka's hand. She cooed at his zeal. She knew that, no matter what, he wouldn't be able to resist her. But of course, she also was not immune to the lust. Though she had far more control of herself than her prisoner, her own arousal had started to peak, dampening her pink-striped panties at the crotch. She had the option to pet herself down there, pleasure herself while Ichigo had an internal battle of pleasure and pain.

She had something else in mind, though, and relinquished her hold of his shaft. In response, Ichigo shuddered and pushed his hips upward to chase her hand, but was unsuccessful in luring her to catch onto him again. His desperation was amusing, and though she wanted to watch him squirm some more, she crawled closer to him until her knees shuffled along the outsides of his legs.

Ichigo blinked when he found her straddling him, her bust hovering uncomfortably close to his blushing face. He pulled back, though his eyes lingered on the top stretching slightly across her twin breasts. Whether or not he pulled back, Riruka thrust her chest towards him as she positioned herself carefully. He felt her right hand glide between them to handle his straining penis. After wriggling her hips a little and holding him straight, Riruka settled her lap down against Ichigo's shaft.

The orange-haired teen gasped sharply. Wet heat pressed down snugly on him, a shallow crevice that neatly cradled his shaft as it sprawled up towards his naval. He could almost feel the pulsation of her desire just as she could surely feel his throbbing in her cleft. Her lips – lightly augmented with pink lip gloss – smirked haughtily at him, as if teasing him for the way his cock passionately thumped in time with his quick heartbeat. It took quite a bit of his fortitude to keep from involuntarily grinding up against her.

Her hands held onto his shoulders for leverage. She moaned softly when she slowly rolled her crotch against his length; she was a bit louder when she slid back down, being sure to gyrate a little against him. As her face hinted a small flush, she looked deep in his eyes with a sardonic grin. "You like this, right?" she cooed, allowing her right arm to circle his neck, almost pulling him into a fond embrace; instead, he was just brought close enough for her breasts to press against his sternum. They were so soft, but he still distinguished the two rigid nubs pressing into his chest.

Ichigo's throat rasped with deep grunts as the silky and damp material of Riruka's underwear glided against his penis, rolling up the length before easing back down the path. He pulsated furiously beneath her crotch. Whenever her small, dainty hands squeezed his shoulders or a throng of delightful moans strung from her throat, his penis thumped, and the bow at his base became tighter. More and more, blood surged through his appendage, and despite the painful tension, he could feel the outcome of Riruka's teasing efforts starting to swell in his scrotum. He exhaled as if breathing steam into Riruka's chest. If his hands had not been tied up, he would've seized her waist and ground against her hot sex… only _after_ yanking the ribbon from around his dick, of course.

Riruka was tempted to kiss Ichigo, tempted to push the crotch of her panties to one side, and fill herself with the hot, bloated prick. The payoff would be much more pleasing if she held her restraint, though. Rocking with the erection grinding through her sex cleft had her quivering with lust and need. Fingernails dug into his tough body.

" _Ahn…!_ " Ichigo suddenly lost his voice, his body going rigid. His arms stretched against the bondage and his hips pushed up against her core. She blinked once before glancing down curiously. Was he…? Ichigo gave a strained, protracted grunt before his erection throbbed and there was a slow, but strong spillage of a sallow substance from the very tip. Following the discharge, there was a sudden spurt that soaked into Ichigo's shirt. The rest of the discharge dribbled out, the discharge losing its momentum due to the strangling ribbon.

As the semen poured down his shaft, and Ichigo's clenching muscles flutteringly loosened, Riruka picked herself up off his groin. The look of surprise turned to a wide smile. " _Ah~?_ I can't believe you did that," she chastised. She saw the streak of semen that had smeared against the inside of her right thigh. Her middle finger dabbed up the portion of seed and boldly smeared it onto Ichigo's shirt, mentioning how disgusted she was by him. She ground against his dick one last time – either purposely or accidentally – before she stood up and delicately batted her right pigtail back over her shoulder.

"It's not comfortable at all on the floor," she griped as if talking to herself. Though she made sure all of her dolls and other toys were clean on a daily – if not hourly – basis, she said that the floor was dirty anyway and she didn't want to get her socks filthy. She wheeled about before flourishing a finger with a flicker of green Fullbringer light. The massive pig that had been lifelessly sitting off to the side suddenly pulsed with life. Slowly, it began to rise, following as Riruka's power willed it.

"The master bedroom will be more accommodating," Riruka went on to say, still acting as though she was talking only to herself. Behind her, Mr. Pork lumbered towards Ichigo in a dull-witted stride. And in a trice, Ichigo was up in the air, held over the pig's head like luggage. The orange-haired teen blinked several times before wriggling and demanding to be put down.

Riruka pretended not to hear him and she strode towards the next room of the dollhouse. It was the only area in the entire toy that was actually isolated from the rest of the room with walls, though the doorway was empty.

Briefly, Riruka glanced behind her, seemingly to check if Ichigo's eyes were on her; they were, and he was glaring. Well, as long as she was watching, she thought with a smirk…

" _Argh!_ " She came to a stomping stop right in the doorway leading to what she called the 'master bedroom'; Mr. Pork obediently stopped behind her. Without turning her head, she complained, "My underwear is all sticky and wet because of you!" She was referring to the tiny stain of his semen that had soaked into the cloth when she had pressed down on him the last time. "I can't walk around like this!"

Brazenly, making Ichigo's eyes bug out while his face turned red and his ears steamed from his heat, she bowed a little, reached under the hem of her dress, and dragged her panties down her legs. Because of her skirt, she wasn't flaunting the nakedness underneath, but she did give him a brief flash of her cute butt and even the cleft of her sex. It was quick, but Ichigo unconsciously registered the sight into his memory forever. Curse his lack of self-control! He knew he should've closed his eyes, but Riruka was just so… _tempting!_

Leaving her panties where she dropped them, she sighed and continued onward. She didn't have to check to know that Ichigo's stare was on her; she could feel him watching her with intensity, like a poor, lost puppy watching a girl who was holding out a nice dog biscuit, promising him food and shelter should he go with her.

The room was just about as plain as the rest of the dollhouse. It seemed, though, that the bed was an item she 'permitted' into the dollhouse, shrunken from its actual, queen-bed size to fit in her collection. It was rather elegant-looking, though Ichigo could confess he figured Riruka to be more the time to have a more princess-style bedding, with a pink canopy over the mattress, complete with matching gossamer drapes all around to veil her from draft and sunlight.

Riruka pivoted on her heel, teetering and plopping down on the edge of the mattress; Ichigo came down with far less grace from above Mr. Pork's head, colliding with the floor with his face. He was about to admonish the lifeless object, but it had already spent itself and fell back, dead again until Riruka wished otherwise.

While Ichigo clumsily picked himself up without the use of his hands, Riruka set herself to her high socks. She didn't give Ichigo a single glance as she worked down the stockings, rolling them carefully. Sometimes, when her legs shifted, she could feel a draft against her wet nether regions, but the hem of her dress blocked Ichigo's view, which – she was sure – was driving him crazy.

Though it was mostly hubris that had her believing such a thing, she was actually correct. Ichigo always tried to turn his head whenever a girl/woman provoked him with visual stimulation, but the swelling of his cock – which hadn't gone down at all due, in some part, to the ribbon still around his base – encouraged him to look and have his fill. Too bad that, for once, he couldn't see what he was trying to get a glimpse of; Rangiku-san had been more than willing to offer him a show in exchange for a place to stay before the whole _Hueco Mundo_ incident, and he couldn't even count the number of times Yoruichi surprised him with her flat-out nakedness.

Riruka was doing nothing to beg his attention, acting like she was hardly interested in him at all, but she got his attention all the same; just as she wanted. The second sock peeled off of her creamy legs, dropping of her well-manicured toes as she stretched them out with a leisurely moan.

When she retracted her leg, crossing it over the other so that Ichigo could only keep guessing at the treasure in between, she glowered, annoyed, at him. "Well? Are you just going to sit there all day like an idiot?" She was pretty much commanding him to come to her. And to his shame, he couldn't refuse her. He looked off to the side, pouting a little, and made to stand up before Riruka admonished him sharply. "Back on your knees," she snapped. She gestured to the floor with her pointer finger and smirked. "Crawl to me…" Damn that superior smirk on her face…

The shame… The disgrace… The surprising alluringness! Ichigo felt the pangs swirling altogether, finding the result to spur on his arousal like it never had before. He continued to edge forward, his bowed-up cock bobbing embarrassingly from his opened zipper. For now, he would have to put up with it. Surely there would come a time when Riruka's guard was down and he could break free and… leave? He had to think about that, had to wonder if that was what he actually wanted.

He had come in close, hoping to just nestle in between her legs and be given another order, but Riruka's foot stopped him before he could invade her space. Having her stop him herself was like sealing him in place with a magic spell. Even his breath caught when he felt her delicate foot press against his chest. She roamed his broad chest a little, feeling his heartbeat against her sole. Then her foot began to ascend, her toes dragging lightly against his throat before lifting towards his face. At once, Ichigo pulled away defensively when her foot neared his mouth; it wasn't much of a guess to realize that she had intended to trace his lips with her toes.

His resistance was humorous, but futile. In the dollhouse, Riruka called the shots. She made no effort to chase after his mouth. Instead, she kept them hovering in place and gave Ichigo an order: "Lick them." Even when he shot a sidelong glare at her, she smiled. "If you don't, I might get bored and leave. You'll have Mr. Pork to keep you company, and he _really_ likes playmates." She would have her loyal piggy thrash Ichigo all over the place if it came to that.

The threat had some merit. Thought the fat man did not inhabit the pig for the time being, Ichigo could imagine that Riruka would bring the doll alive with violent consequences for Ichigo. And without the use of his hand and absence of his badge – of all times _not_ to have it with him – he'd be at the mercy of the merciless!

Reluctantly willing to try what he'd never thought to try before, he opened his mouth a little and carefully fitted the tip of Riruka's foot in. He swallowed nervously – not wanting to drool embarrassingly over her – and rolled his tongue underneath the toes. Apparently, she was somewhat ticklish, for as his tongue played against her foot, her toes wriggled a little and she squirmed in her seat with something that sounded like a stifled giggle. Maybe she was laughing at him? He chose to believe that she was just ticklish…

Each toe was sucked on gently, given its own moment of attention before Ichigo rolled his tongue around them. Riruka had to stifle another snicker when the tip of his oral muscle dragged lightly over the bottom of her foot. The experience itself wasn't as bad as Ichigo had first thought it would be; even Riruka's feet smelled like the rest of her: vanilla and vaguely chocolate.

Suddenly, Riruka's foot drew away from his mouth to circle behind his neck, catching him like a hook. Then he was pulled forward, and he received the message through a mere look in her eyes: _Come_. He would not even think of refusing the offer, though he did bumble around with his trousers slouching around his waist, catching on his knees.

He was so eager now, Riruka pondered with a smirk while shifting her hips to help in hiking up her skirt in preparation of Ichigo's arrival. When he was close enough, her legs locked around him to keep him from moving. His sole attention was on what was in front of him: a delicious treat for his submission; so much for his righteous resistance, chuckled Riruka mentally. Now to let him see his reward…

Her thighs parted immodestly, and she gingerly lifted the hem of her dress to give him an unobstructed view beneath. Her sex was gorgeous. Aside from the small patch of magenta hair residing above the slick petals, she was thoroughly waxed – not shaved. The flesh was so smooth; he could tell that just by a glance. As he had felt when she was grinding against him, she was remarkably ready for penetration. If only she'd allow him the chance, he'd gladly answer the carnal beckoning.

"You're practically drooling," Riruka admonished him, hiding her excitement of him gazing so intensely at her private areas. "You're so hopeless. Do you need me to tell you what to do here?" She scooted towards him ever so slightly.

His mouth was on her in a trice, eyes half-closed and vacant of sense. When his tongue whipped along her folds, Riruka quivered and her belly did back-flips. He was far more energetic than she would've guessed, but since he'd thrown morality and caution to the wind, these were the results. She gasped while feeling his tongue swirl and his lips kiss. Thighs closed against his ears, and her hands hugged him to her quim. Unconsciously, her hips rocked against his face.

Ichigo licked up her snatch to pay rapt attention to the erect nub. He flattened his tongue against it, flexing the muscles to generate new sensations in the magenta-haired Fullbringer. Due to her gyrations, he had to press in firmly to keep from accidentally being thrown again. His nose nuzzled against her pubic hair while his tongue still doted fervently on her clitoris. Her moans turned into squeals that she wasn't very proud to let escape from her lips. Nevertheless, she rotated her hips to meet his tongue's massage.

After bringing his tongue away, he caught the clitoris in between his teeth, nibbling tenderly on it before his lips pursed to seal it. Riruka's hand fisted in his hair. " _Ah! Ah~!_ That's so good!" With heavy eyes, she pulled her dress up higher so that she could better witness the talent of the boy. His mouth widened, and his tongue made long zigzag swaths up her slit. After licking her folds a few more times, he chose to pierce them.

With his tongue burrowing into her pussy, Riruka was drawing closer to her release. Her hold on Ichigo's scalp had to be forgone so that she could catch herself from falling back. Sweat beaded on her flushed face from the magnificent pleasures Ichigo's mouth was bringing her. She threw her head back, her hat falling from between her pigtails. She rumpled the sheets beneath her hand when she grasped at them to try to cope with the whirlpool of grand feelings circling in her lower abdomen and making her dizzy. Her misty eyes watched the spiky, orange hair work beneath the hem of her dress. His teeth started to experimentally nip at her nether lips and delicately pull at them, sending shockwaves throughout her body that caused her to scream out loud. Pleased with the results, feeling that he was somehow giving her a taste of her own medicine, Ichigo alternated between biting, licking, and kissing her pussy and clit.

" _Ah~, that's it_!" Riruka squealed as her toes curled. Her hips bucked, disturbing the otherwise-evenly drawn blankets with her uncontrolled thrusts against Ichigo's hardworking mouth. A few discontented grunts came from beneath her dress as she smothered him to weather the full brunt of her orgasm. His tongue hadn't stopped moving; if anything, it strove with more vigor to lap up all of her flowing juices. Whether he meant to or not, his nose nuzzled firmly against her swollen clit during each of her erratic movements. And when she had completely fallen back from the overload of pleasure, Ichigo cleaned up her vagina as best as he could before sitting back on his haunches, but only after kissing the insides of her shivering thighs. His chin and mouth were drenched in her fluids, her scent strong in his nostrils with every labored breath he took. Without the use of his hands to help wipe away some of it, he could only lap up what he could around his mouth.

Riruka laid back to bask in the aftermath, her right arm drawn over her brow and the other laying across her heaving chest. The roof of the dollhouse could barely be seen from the cloud of sheer pleasure veiling her eyes. Her toes were left tingling as her nerves set. Her entire body felt like it was glowing, and she'd almost forgotten where she was if Ichigo hadn't brushed against her leg.

She took a moment longer to recover prior to sitting up and adjusting her hat between her pigtails. Her breast lifted and dropped with labored breath. When she looked between her knees at Ichigo, she saw him gazing up at her, almost vacant of any expression except curiosity: _what now?_

She composed herself so that he wouldn't notice – or rather, _comment_ on – her lack of steady breath. She harrumphed and sneered at her tied-up lover. "That wasn't too bad," she rebuked him, "but I hardly felt anything. You don't have any talent when it comes to pleasing women."

A vein popped out on Ichigo's temple. He may not be some playboy, but he was not daft enough not to know a girl writhing in pleasure when she was right in front of him, right underneath his tongue! She had been hollering so loudly that he had once or twice considered advising her to be a little quieter. He wanted to argue the fact that she _had_ greatly enjoyed herself, but she was still in the position of power here. Therefore, he could only bite the bullet and keep his complaints to himself.

She stood up abruptly, reached underneath her skirt to brush some stickiness away, and muttered something about him being messy when she felt the slickness of her pussy – a mixture of her own juices and Ichigo's saliva. Ignoring it, she looked Ichigo over. To her delight, he was still sporting a straining hard-on, and to her surprise, it seemed that it had gotten even thicker in the midst of his passion; the ribbon at the hilt almost seemed like it would tear if it grew any more in size. She would have that glorious cock in her; that much was already decided, and he would believe that it was an act of mercy on her part to allow him to penetrate her quim, rather than her own desire for him. Still, their foreplay was not yet done. She could still coax them both to a higher level of need.

She stepped aside, taking care not to knock against Ichigo. With an unyielding glare, she pointed a harsh finger at the area where she was once seated. "Sit down there, and I'll take care of you," she said in a way that made it seem like it was more of a chore than a pleasure to continue on.

Though he had been more than eager to bury his face in her snatch and devour her, a bit of clarity set in. He wasn't sure what she had intended for him when he resumed her seat, though he had some guesses that made his face flush and his cock jump. Maybe if he just waited a bit, she'd let him go. Though she denied it, he was sure that she was satisfied by the performance of his mouth.

"Hurry up!" Riruka barked at him, breaking his consideration. "I haven't got all day! Do you think Ginjou and everyone else aren't going to look for you and me when they come back?" For the first time, she showed some worry that what they were doing was risky.

Ichigo gave in and stood up without the help from his arms. He hardly staggered, even though his pants were halfway dropped. When he turned around to take her seat on the edge of the bed, she gradually sunk to her knees, made herself comfortable, and set to her first task: removing Ichigo's pants completely. She scolded him for keeping his sneakers on all this time and yanked them off, not even bothering with the socks when she shrugged his trousers and boxers off. Now naked from the waist down – save for his socks – Ichigo felt all-too exposed again, but there was little he could do or wanted to do; he needed release.

Not wasting any time, Riruka grabbed his bobbing cock – noticing how hard it was – and angled it to her face. It was then that she hesitated, her mild blush now turning a shade darker. His semen had cooled on his shaft, but it was still there. Grumbling softly to herself about Ichigo's lack of self-control, she scurried over to collect the panties she had discarded earlier, and then crawled right back in place in front of him. Ichigo couldn't hold back the grunt when her soft panties wiped over his sensitive penis, methodically cleaning away all traces of his jizz.

When he was cleaned, she discarded the panties, but not before sneering and telling him that he would buy her a new set of underwear; he could agree, not really thinking of the consequences of going underwear-shopping with her…

Now that there was nothing but some beading pre-cum on his cock, Riruka lined him up with her face again. She was a bit daunted, as it was much bigger than what she had ever encountered before. Her eyes flashed up at Ichigo. "You… you'd better not tell anyone about this," she blurted, as if _he_ was the one forcing her to do this. Besides, it was a given Ichigo wouldn't breathe a word of what went on in here, not after being so easily subdued and humiliated by this princess-type.

Taking a moment more to mentally prepare herself, Riruka finally opened her mouth with the grace of a rusty gate creaking open. Ichigo felt her hot breath on the head of his cock, and then he felt the wetness of her mouth. He grunted out loud when her lips fastened around him, slowly drawing him into her timid orifice. Her tongue graciously swept away the droplet of pre-cum before undulating against his underside, slickening him up for his journey to the back of her throat. Of course, she came up short, not willing to provoke her gag reflex more than she already had.

She wasn't exactly most comfortable when sucking his large dick, but she managed him after a few tries. She made a few stifled/choking noises when she dove a bit too far on him, but there wasn't a single instance when she had to disengage him and catch a breather. Her hands splayed against his upper thighs, using them for leverage as she bobbed up and down on the strangled cock.

Ichigo grunted and took a deep breath. He was on the verge of cumming, though he wasn't ashamed that it was so soon; all of this time, he had been worked up to the pinnacle of sexual frenzy, but was only rewarded once with a less-than-satisfying orgasm that barely squeezed underneath the ribbon. Unless she was the evilest bitch to walk in any of the realms of absolute existence, she would let him expel all of his liquid stress unhindered this time.

It seemed that was the plan when Riruka brought a hand up to cup and knead his balls. Her doe-eyes stared up at him while her mouth worked his cock. She wanted to watch every twinge of ecstasy that crossed his face as she brought him to a release. Of course, that decoration around his shaft still kept his ejaculate from being discharged haphazardly; it was when _she_ was ready that he would be able to blow his load.

Riruka bowed her head down and began to run her tongue along his scrotum, swirling her spit across his sensitive testicles before licking and kissing her way up his shaft. She maneuvered his dick so that its head brushed across her lips. Softly, she told him to cum, that she would allow it. He need only let go of his restraint. There was no need to tell him that, but with the permission confirmed, Ichigo began to buck against her face, and she obliged by taking him into her mouth again.

He didn't last long, screwing his eyes shut and announcing his completion with a yell. His hips thrust up to her mouth when his penis twitched and his balls unleashed their bubbling load. However, the relief that should have come from this achievement was halted, and instead of mind-numbing pleasure, he was left with a pain unlike any before he had ever experienced in that region of his body. He hissed and doubled over, squinting eyes taking notice of that bow tied so delicately around the base of his cock, that _fucking bow_!

Finding a sadistic pleasure at seeing his pain, Riruka chortled and casually ran her tongue over the crown of the thumping penis. "Are you ready to unleash all of that pent-up cum?" She bared her white teeth in that mocking grin as she began to jerk his cock. She saw that he hadn't even the presence of mind to say anything. Leaning in close to the member, she told him in a hot voice, "Beg for it, and I'll let you cum in my mouth." She stroked his cock some more, this time very slowly, torturously so. "And I might swallow it all." A sweet kiss met the sensitive column of flesh. "I bet it's delicious…"

If he hadn't reached the pinnacle of pleasure by this moment, Ichigo surely would have now after hearing Riruka saying such dirty things. She had him by the balls in a manner of speaking, and he couldn't refuse her offer. If nothing else, he wanted to see her accept all of that pressure that she had forced upon him into her mouth. "Please, Riruka-sama…" He spoke without hesitation or shame. "Please let me cum. I… want to cum in your mouth."

Slowly, she pinched the end of the ribbon and made it taut. "Very good," she purred, and then opened her mouth at the tip of his cock in preparation for the flood that would come at her. Finally, the bow came undone, and like a dam overwhelmed by a blocked stream, Ichigo's seed came rushing out of him with a great pulse.

Riruka bowled her tongue to form a dip to collect the semen, though she couldn't catch the first shot as it fired overhead to land somewhere on the floor behind her. She redirected her mouth to better catch the projections of his hot, bitter essence. Sure enough, she did catch the majority of the bursts; some splattered over her face in long tendrils. She ignored those misfires and continued to gather the final traces of his burning-hot and rich semen, moaning softly as the salty taste coated and oozed down her tongue. With Ichigo's eyes on her, she kept to her promise and closed her mouth, and he saw the muscles of her throat flex with audible gulps. For added measure, when her 'treat' was consumed, she caught the still-hard cock's head in between her lips and siphoned out the remnants of cum still in it. And when he was spent, he strongly exhaled and fell back, and Riruka rose.

He was so easy, she mused, though it would take some effort on her part to get him positioned properly; he'd probably get freaked out if Mr. Pork came in to help anyway. She had to be subtle; otherwise he might collect himself and resist her. Like he'd be able to, she considered haughtily.

Good thing his orgasm was so strong; he'd probably be out like a light if she allowed it, so he was reasonably powerless. With slight nudges and tender caresses, she began to inch Ichigo completely onto the mattress, and in his dazed state, he complied with some of her pushes. O, if only he knew what she had in store…

He couldn't help grunting appreciatively when he was rolled onto his side so that she could undo the bindings around his arms. He stretched them out and let himself go slack afterwards, leaving Riruka dumbfounded with how easy he had just made things for her. Men were such slugs after they cum. With a foot or arm stretched to each bedpost, she need only add the finishing touches of her plot.

Ichigo felt Riruka shift about on the bed with him, but it wasn't until he heard the clink of fastening and felt fuzziness around both of his wrists that he sobered up. His eyes went to his hands, and he yelled in terror when he found himself handcuffed to the bedposts by fuzzy, pink novelties.

During his endeavors to pull his arms free, Riruka seized the chance to catch his ankles with the two remaining handcuffs. Now that he was secured to the bed, she slipped off of it inspect her cute, little captive. He struggled so fiercely, defined muscles tensing under sweaty skin; she could almost fawn over him and keep him like she kept Mr. Pork.

"Let me outta here!" Ichigo bellowed, pulling as hard as he could against the shackles on his left arm. He managed to cause the wood to creak, but it wasn't enough to free him. "I'm not into this kinky stuff!"

Riruka cupped a hand mockingly to her ear. " _Huh~?_ You're not into this stuff~?" She leaned onto the bed, her breath flowing over his semi-stiff penis, though her presence encouraged it to recover its vitality. Teasingly, she licked up the underside of it from sac to tip. "Well, that doesn't matter, because _I'm_ the one in charge." She then crawled onto the bed like a cat until she was lying over Ichigo, their sexes separated only by the hem of her dress. Already, she felt him stiff and ready against him, not that she expected anything less.

Now that she was eyelevel with him, she smirked deviously and wiped away the portions of cum that still decorated her face. She licked it all up from her digit until her tongue was stained with patches of transparent white. Ichigo expected her to swallow it down like she had with the majority of his ejaculation, but instead, she leaned down and forced her lips against his, to which he immediately protested; he had no interest at all in tasting semen, even if it was his own. Riruka was insistent though, and finally found some leeway to pry his lips apart and share with him his essence. His eyes shut in revulsion as the astringent taste was swirled into his mouth and applied to his tongue by Riruka's. When some of it flowed to the back of his mouth, he instinctively swallowed a portion and cringed at the feeling of it. He tried to push the sperm back into her mouth, but gravity was not on his side.

Riruka detached their mouths, her own tongue extending as the final strand of Ichigo's cum dangled before dripping back into his mouth for him to gag on. He coughed raggedly, managing to expel some droplets from his mouth. Riruka could only giggle upon seeing him so flustered about tasting himself on her lips. The strong taste would be on his tongue for a while, she thought smugly as he complained about her doing such weird things.

"You're still whining?" she huffed with a roll of her eyes. Her hips settled down against his groin when she sat back. To show him the error of his ways, she ground her covered sex against his rigid one. "If you're still this hard, that means you still want me. And you do, don't you? Admit it, pervert!"

Ichigo snarled feebly at her; he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of forcing him to admit something that wasn't true; well, he did want her, but he wasn't a pervert like she called him, just a victim of circumstance. He saw a flash of annoyance in Riruka's scowl, and felt a harsh swat hit against his nose, punishing him like a dog. She felt him wriggle underneath her in a vain effort to get away from her, but she had straddled him already. She warned him about his disobedience and reminded him that the pink ribbon was still available should he act up again.

With Ichigo forcing himself to withstand her onslaught, she knelt down and kissed down his neck. Darn shirt; she never had the opportunity to take it off since he was always so on-guard. Even so, she worked around it, pulling it up by the bottom to bunch around his collar to reveal his well-muscled torso to her. He was a beautiful specimen: strong and sleek, not bulging with muscles, but still defined and rock-solid. Her lips traced along his pectorals, feeling the vibrations of withheld moans the closer she got to one of his nipples. Her tongue forged the path when she neared the sensitive bud. She swirled around it and felt Ichigo tense beneath her in response. With a chuckle, she capped the taut nipple and suckled on it, pulling ever-so gently with her teeth. Ichigo's moan was strangled from his throat, and his hips jerked upward. Riruka's breath was uneven from her heat that Ichigo's cock rekindled. She groaned and plucked at his nipples lovingly. Unconsciously, her hips began to buck on top of him, straining to find some relief to her wanton ache.

It was enough. She had to have him, inside of her, _deep_ inside of her. Her tongue ran over his nipple one final time before she sat up. She did well at hiding her labored breath, but the frenzied blush on her face told of her desire. "I'm bored with foreplay. I guess I'll just have to finish up with you," she declared to sound callous and uninterested. Her eyes closed softly to try to feign boredom as she adjusted her skirt, slowly hiking it up to unveil her lusting sex.

Aware of what that pleasant heat was lingering above it, Ichigo's cock jumped eagerly, wanting to plunge into the wet crevice until it was securely hidden within her. Riruka tried to ignore the feeling of his member throbbing, sometimes strongly enough to tap against her vagina. She then proceeded to reach underneath her, not bothering with formalities or the pointless back-and-forth of "is it okay?" or "please, be gentle"; they both wanted it, and they both knew it.

They caught their breath when she took hold of his erection and angled it correctly beneath her descending hips. She whimpered softly in worry when the large head pushed against her dripping folds, but thanks to the lubrication she provided, slipping him inside of her was accomplished with little dithering.

Slowly, her body accepted him into her, stretched around to accommodate his impressive girth. She gulped down her air as every thick inch moved aside her inner walls like nothing before. There were a few snags due to her taking him in so deep so suddenly, but Riruka continued to drop her hips all the same. Unlike her irregular breathing habits, Ichigo – from the moment he started slipping into her folds – exhaled a soft and steady stream of air for the duration of him sinking into her depths, reaching places that were still virgin to touch. And he bottomed out in her, though she whined a little when he pressed hard against her cervical wall. It took her a few, strong thrusts to get used to him being so completely packed within her hole.

" _A… Amazing_ ," she whispered breathlessly, head dropping as her arms kept her propped up on Ichigo's abs. Her nails dug into his skin as she rearranged her hips over his, moaning loudly from the feeling of her clit rubbing down on his pelvis. She gave herself some time to adapt to his long insertion, but Ichigo couldn't wait. Growling softly at the frustration of not having the ability to grab a hold of Riruka's waist, he started to move his hips as much as he was able, though he could do little beyond rocking Riruka's body slightly. His efforts caused her to chuckle. "Now, now, play nice," she cooed, tapping the tip of his nose tauntingly. Closing her eyes serenely, she instructed him to be patient. She was still for a while longer before she finally made significant movement, back arching as she slid up Ichigo's length. The descent on it, however, was done cautiously for fear that his large cock would hurt her if he violently struck her cervical wall. But, all in all, it was a blissful, rapturous experience all the way around.

She kept herself moving slowly, but gaining speed with each thrust. Honestly, she would have liked it if he could have his hands on her, groping her hungrily, but it was too much of a risk that he would flee and demand that she return him to normal; just the smallest possibility of it was not worth the risk anymore. She wouldn't want that, not now that she had him all to herself. Moaning loudly, she began to pump her hips harder on him, her vagina blazing with ecstasy. Already, she was moving briskly to the threshold of an orgasm, and yet they had barely gotten started.

Doing a bit better in the self-control he was granted, Ichigo breathed deeply, meditatively, trying to stabilize the dizzying feeling in his head. However, what he found truly amazing – if not annoying – was the fact that the girl riding him was still clothed, settling for just removing her panties and letting his cock slip in and out of her concealed vagina. She had stripped him and indulged herself on his body; the least she could've done was hike her skirt up a little more.

Now that she was much more comfortable with Ichigo's cock delving into her, Riruka found her hands roaming his broad chest, lightly scraping along the shallow grooves of his muscles. She made pleased sounds as she rode his cock, her juices coating it and running down his sac like veins of a branching stream. The union of their crotches made sopping impact as she bounced up and down on his lap, moaning and giggling even at the delicious sensations brought to her. However, even with thoughts muddled with sex, she was able to recognize the look of longing in Ichigo's eyes; he wanted something, and it wasn't just his freedom. The direction of his gaze was all she needed. Well, he _had_ been a good boy, she ultimately decided.

She settled on his hips, burying his shaft to the hilt in her hot snatch at some discomfort from him squashing against the back of her vagina. She winked knowingly at Ichigo. "I know what you want, Ichigo. You really are just a sex-hungry boy, aren't you?" She reached for the collar of her white shirt and pulled it down slowly, revealing to Ichigo's broadening eyes her cleavage. Not wanting to stretch out her shirt, she reached in to ease out her breasts, first one, than the other, smirking the whole time while Ichigo gaped at them. They were so perfectly formed, round and high and surprisingly big – probably borderline c-cups. At their center, pink nipples protruded from her height of arousal, practically begging to be toyed with and fondled, a request Ichigo would be happy to oblige if he was allowed. Sweat from her temperature made her supple, flushed skin glisten alluringly.

Seeing that he was pleased with what he saw, Riruka leaned down and thrust out her chest, smothering him in between. "Yeah, get a good look, perv," she purred. Ignoring her, Ichigo maneuvered his mouth to take in the right tit. He closed his lips around it and drew hotly on it, actively involving his tongue.

Leaning over him, Riruka began her steady, passionate, but safe tempo once more. She hummed pleasurably while Ichigo feasted on her nipples enthusiastically. He fawned over her bust, kissing, licking, suckling and biting the supple mounds. She slipped a hand behind his head to cradle him to her. He groaned and trailed his kisses northward until he mashed his lips against Riruka's. Ignoring the relish of his seed still in her mouth, his tongue dueled hers. Even when their mouths detached, their tongues combated passionately.

It didn't take much more of that for Riruka to make up her mind. She broke away from him and tossed her head back, no longer caring if she lost her hat. Her long pigtails draped behind her like twin curtains and her breasts bounced in time with her forceful downward thrusts. For a final time, she pushed downward, plummeting all the way on Ichigo's lap to keep him completely buried in her snatch. Her vaginal walls collapsed around him in a powerful orgasm. He was in rapture, gasping weakly from the channel milking him fervently. It was a wonder that he didn't lose himself right then and there and top her womb off with his vital seed. Riruka wept as her body trembled ferociously. She brought up a hand to massage her sweaty, creamy breasts while the other braced her from behind, squeezing Ichigo's leg just above his knee. Nectar burst from around the shaft, saturating Ichigo's groin with her essence. Her whimpers softened when the orgasm began to subside, and to Ichigo's horror, picked herself up from him, his stiff cock slipping out of her snug, inviting snatch.

His whine was desperate and pitiful, but Riruka would grant him sympathy. Before his hands, she leaned back to uncouple the handcuffs at his ankles. "I'm letting you go," she said simply, moving forward and purposely bending over to bury Ichigo's face in her cleavage as she worked on the handcuffs around his wrists. He peeped up at her from her bosom when his left arm was freed; he didn't move as he watched her move to unfasten the final piece of his bondage. "You're free to leave, if you want. Since you're a pervert, I guess you'll go masturbate." The shackle came undone. "Or you can…"

She hadn't even the time to blink when Ichigo suddenly caught her. At once, she was flipped onto her back, breasts floundering from the sudden movement, and he loomed over her like a victorious beast. Ichigo, sweating and flushed, panting softly, stared down at her intensely. Riruka swallowed hard, for in that moment, she was afraid of what was in store for her. She certainly didn't think the consequences through when she decided to let her captive free.

Instantly, his hand went to her chest, fondling the hills of soft flesh or twisting her nipples. She groaned harshly at the feeling, biting her lower lip and wincing as her breasts were stretched out like cones, but her lustful chocolate eyes never left his. In spite of his intimidating presence, her desire for him only flared.

When his hand trailed away from her tits – southbound – she knew what he wanted; to aid him, she wiggled her hips to help hike up her skirt, bunching it around her midriff, granting better access to her hot pussy. Before pushing himself in like the anxious pervert she deemed him as, Ichigo's fingers tested her for readiness as if it were necessary. As his digits roamed her cavern, he managed to force a mewling "Please…" from her. Though he had hoped to make her suffer as he had, Ichigo's compassionate side won out. That wasn't to say that he was planning to let her off the hook; he would pour all of his frustration and lust into her.

She spread her knees when Ichigo rolled his hips against her. His aimed cock slipped in between her folds twice before he hit home and began to sink in. For the first three inches, he moved slowly so that she could adjust. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, and then surged the rest of his length into her with bruising force, causing her to shriek into his mouth. Her hands snagged onto Ichigo's waist as he drew back and plowed right back in. His first thrusts were controlled – strong, but controlled – but when he was certain that she was ready for him, he began to pound much harder and much quicker. He grunted while fucking Riruka for all he was worth, wanting to make her scream her pleasure and need for him. Normally, he would be very sweet and caring, but this was what Riruka had asked for by goading him for so long.

" _Oh! Ah~!_ " She hollered over and over while being pounded into the mattress. The bed itself buckled under the fierce tempo of Ichigo's pelvis. Riruka screwed her eyes tightly shut and wept as an orgasm – even more powerful than the one before – swept her up in its currents. Her juices squirted out from her plugged hole, staining the sheets and both of their thighs. Her muscles squeezed his pumping penis, though it didn't stall his motions in the slightest.

Of course, from this demonstration of sexual zeal, Riruka began to slip from Ichigo's hold, sliding up the bed, and Ichigo would not have that. Panting huskily, he paused to scoot back with Riruka's legs hooked over his elbows. It was a little tricky to hold her, as they were both slick with perspiration. He moved off the bed and pulled Riruka's ass to the edge of it. This position made it easier to grab her by the waist and avoid anymore slippage.

Riruka's chest heaved as she tried to gather her breath, but she still managed to grin arrogantly up at him while he situated his prick to line up with her quivering pussy. "You're such a pervert," she chided him, shivering when his cockhead moved against her slit and clitoris to gather some fluids. "You want me so bad. That's why you're fucking me so hard, isn't it?" She moaned when he began to slide into her again at an agonizingly slow pace. His feet shuffled a bit for better leverage before he plowed all the way into her. "You're such a pervert," she finished breathlessly.

Let her spew her meaningless insults all she wanted, Ichigo thought as he prepared for the next round. She was the one who started it, and he would see it through to the end, leaving her sore, but satisfied. With hands clasped firmly on her hips as if intending to leave bruises, he began driving into her as hard as he could, their bodies coming together with loud slaps of sweaty skin. The powerful motions caused Riruka's shirt to start riding up over her breasts, but she would not have that; it was much more comfortable to have them out. She slipped out of her sleeves so that she could push her one-piece dressing down to bunch around her abdomen, giving her bosom ample room to flounder, though she steadied them with an arm crossed underneath them, pushing them up for support, though they still jiggled significantly with every impact. He took a hand from her waist to paw at them before bending down himself to catch one of the rosy nubs in his mouth.

Ichigo hadn't let up his hard thrusts, even while bending at a right angle from his waist. The bed rocked and pounded against the walls with each of his shoves into Riruka. Of course, a bed like this wasn't made to absorb the shocks of such sexual acts, and with a few more strong jabs, the legs snapped, and the entire bed dropped with a thud. The two lovers braced themselves from the jarring impact, Riruka clinging tightly onto Ichigo's body, but once it was all settled, she immediately began pulling on his waist with her feet locked at the small of his back. Whatever damage had been done, _he_ could fix it later for her.

Having no intentions of ceasing for something as trifle as a collapsing bed, Ichigo immediately went back to ravaging her. Just how many times had she cum? Not even she was sure at that point, and she didn't care to keep track. All that mattered was that she was receiving nonstop pleasure. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, bringing him closer as his force became more urgent.

Ichigo jerked. He almost fell if a hand hadn't quickly released Riruka's hip to brace on the bed, fingers crumbling the sheets into his fist. He knew he should pull out before it was too late. He knew the possible, life-changing consequences if he unleashed his fertile torrent within her. He knew _all_ of this, yet he did not heed. After pressing his swelling tip to the channel to her womb, he exclaimed.

At once, Riruka gasped when she felt the hot goo flooding into her, splashing against the way to her uterus in violent waves. She would've swatted Ichigo's head in reproach if she had any sense about her, not having prepared any means for contraceptive; in the heat of the moment, she welcomed the outpour that seared her insides. A ring of white gushed out around Ichigo's nestled erection from Riruka's crowded snatch.

Exhaling heavily after draining inside Riruka, Ichigo's strength faltered for a moment. He fell atop her, pressing her forcibly into the mattress. She had no air or strength to condemn him; instead, she just focused on gasping. Lazily, her fingernails trailed in aimless circles across his back.

Withdrawing from her loaded snatch set free the outpour of semen. Ichigo felt a small pang of something akin to remorse (though it wasn't exactly regret) from his lewd brashness, but there was also a greater sense of pride from expelling his essence into this princess-wannabe and reducing her to the sweaty, exhausted mass she was now. She wasn't acting so high-and-mighty anymore. He couldn't help his twisted smirk, not after what she'd so mercilessly put him through.

Riruka felt so weak, so satisfied as Ichigo's sperm traveled within her body on a mission to fertilize. She'd never let her other lovers explode inside of her like Ichigo had, though she didn't have a say in the matter when he rode her like a frisky stallion. Feeling him pull out of her left her with a sense of incompletion; nothing like being left with an unresolved orgasm, but just a feeling that Ichigo could've stayed inside her a while longer, at least until they cooled down.

What she had not expected, when Ichigo drew up, was to be suddenly flipped onto her front. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she really had been turned over and that it wasn't just the spiraling feeling after incredible intercourse. But when she felt Ichigo's strong hands on her, she was certain of what was going on.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed embarrassedly, throwing a hand behind her to shield the crevice that Ichigo's hands were spreading open. He'd seen her very intimately, but there were still regions that she wasn't comfortable flashing under any circumstance.

Like her breasts, Ichigo found the cheeks of her ass very nice to the touch: not overflowing, but not miniscule, soft and warm, cozy even. He had more than enough strength to shove her hand away, but he did so with some civility. She flailed a little, reprimanded him, but could do little against him. He had to use one hand to keep hers pinned to the mattress; he would've preferred to have the use of both hands to spread her out, though. Well, one was enough, he supposed as his eyes fell upon the only part of her he had not familiarized himself with yet.

His thumb lightly traced the pucker, noticing how the muscles tightened and how she squeaked. Whatever fatigue his prick had shown was gone now. Coated in a mixture of his essence and hers, it saluted proudly from his groin, bobbing with energy.

Ichigo was a respectable and traditional sort. When it came to women and lovemaking – in this case, immoral sex – he always knew there were boundaries and things he was willing to try and things he absolutely refused to be a part of. He respected that there were places that he shouldn't tread, especially if the girl was not willing.

This time, however, he had cast aside his morality and modesty. He wasn't sure how he was compelled – maybe it was his arousal – but he found himself bowing down and pushing his face in between her soft cheeks. He heard her quick inhale and felt her buttocks clench when his tongue rolled out and moved across her anus. The desire he had to simply overwhelm her and turn the tables was maddening, fueling him to vigorously probe the closed hole. Her fluids and a hint of his had spilled down to this region, but his taste buds were numb to the presence of his bitter flavor; he just kept lapping at her hole. He pressed on it, trying to push through, but she was resiliently clamped shut.

Riruka bit her lip to do her best to avoid making any sort of noise. She couldn't let on that she was affected – or worse, _enjoying_ – his perversion. It tickled more than anything else, something she had never known since she wasn't one to explore back there before. On their own, her hips tried to levitate to meet Ichigo's fervent tongue, but she forced her pelvis down on the bed and tried to keep all of her muscles tight.

When Ichigo released her wrist so that he could employ both hands to the effort of spreading her out, she immediately tried pushing his head away. "Get… get off!" she stammered, wincing from the feeling of Ichigo disobeying. Though she couldn't hope to match Ichigo's physical prowess even at her best, she was weakening by the lashing of his oral muscle. Soon, the protesting pushes ebbed, and she was only capable of fisting weakly in his hair.

Her pucker had been entirely salved with Ichigo's spit, though when he pulled his flushed face up – he was panting a little from lust and loss of breath – his thumb smoothed some of her leaking fluids from her cunt over to her asshole. The pad of his thumb nudged down on the passage, but again, she proved too tight to simply allow any sort of feeble-attempted entrance.

She gave a heavy sigh of relief when all touches vacated her ass, though Ichigo's palms had yet to relinquish their hold of her cheeks. Well, she could honestly say she wouldn't mind if he started to give her a massage then and there.

Her relaxing thoughts were brutally interrupted. She had felt Ichigo shuffling in between her thighs, but only when she felt the blunt, spongy object pressing against her butt did she become alarmed. She twisted herself up, looking on with a sense of dread and intimidation when she saw Ichigo's large cock angling down to her ass. However tight she was back there, it was unlikely to resist a downward thrust from such force.

"Wait!" she cried, pushing against his abdomen to try to dissuade him. It was no use; he was as solid as a juggernaut in his resolve to pierce her. "What are you doing?!" she blabbered as if she didn't already have an inkling on what was in store for her.

Ichigo ignored her. Normally, he'd be a bit more receptive to protest, but this was her doing. He held his breath as he slowly pushed downward, feeling her sphincter cave inward under the pressure. Riruka could no longer stand to press vainly against his chest when her entrance reluctantly began to give way; she clawed at the bed sheets and made a noise like a cat's yowl when he delicately wedged inside.

She had very few lovers before Ichigo, but none had ever been allowed or tried to seek entrance to that area. She was virgin, and therefore, it stung all the more to take in Ichigo's mighty shaft. She screwed her eyes shut and breathed through her gritting teeth. It was pointless to try to clench up now; Ichigo had already popped his tip inside of her, and keeping tense only put a strain on his slow insertion.

He hadn't felt this big when he was in her pussy. His cock widened her tiny hole, stretching it around him as he became familiar with her unchartered depths. She truly did try her best to keep herself loose for him, and she managed once or twice to lessen the pain, but the experience itself was so alien that she could not keep it up for very long. She was close to sobbing for her failed attempts, if not for the pain of accommodating his girth.

Either Ichigo sensed and sympathized with her distress, or he saw no point in pressing in further than four inches; he stopped and exhaled. It wasn't like vaginal sex, where the muscles around him undulated; the entire time, her rectum pressed down on him, trying to expel him from this forbidden cavity. He stayed put though, even as her body gave a valiant struggle.

When the thrusting motions finally happened, starting slow for perhaps two minutes for them both to get comfortable with this new tightness, Riruka bit the fabric underneath her. It _really hurt!_ Luckily, Ichigo was kind enough not to just throttle her ass right off the bat; he was still being relatively gentle for someone who had ignored all of her protests and forced himself through her virgin passage.

Soon, each rock of Ichigo's hips found Riruka giving out a husky, deep-throated grunt each time. Thrust in." _Uhn!_ " Pull out. Thrust in. " _Uhn!_ " Pull out.

Sweat trickled down Ichigo's body, though some droplets fell from his nose or chin to splash down on Riruka's equally sweaty body. At some point at the beginning of their anal escapade, Ichigo had elected to remove his shirt, now clothed only in his socks; whenever Riruka found the strength of will to look back at him, she would see his sweat-glistening form towering over her, jerking hips up into her body.

Her legs splayed over the edge of the bed and bounced in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. With his right hand still pushing apart her ass, his left couldn't help grazing down to fondle her smooth, creamy thighs. The perspiration made his touch glide over her flesh, tingling and igniting pleasure for the girl under assault. For the first time since they had started this venture, she gave a genuine moan of pleasure, accidentally raising her hips to accept a fifth inch of Ichigo's cock.

She wished she could've amended the accident before Ichigo voluntarily decided that it meant that she was ready. Steeling a hand on her waist and the other on her butt, he threw himself into her with a ragged grunt, close to forcing in another inch. Riruka could not hold in her voice anymore. Her head lifted, back arched, and voice tore into the air with a high-pitched shriek! Thank goodness that no one was in earshot!

Despite her exclamation, Ichigo proceeded to hit home with each thrust thereafter. The hand that had been on her waist took advantage of her arching back and grabbed hold of her left breast, squeezing it almost painfully as he pounded in and out of her backside. " _Agh! Uhn! Not so hard!_ " she snapped back at him desperately, referring to the motions of his cock in her ass. She glanced down and was amazed that his large shaft could even fit in between her cheeks. It really was no wonder why it hurt so much.

Ichigo continued to ignore her. The tightness around him was urging him to let go of his reserves, and he would not stop now just because this princess commanded it. If anything, it fueled him on, and much to Riruka's shock, she found herself taking in the sixth inch. " _Wait! Wait!_ " She flailed when the seventh inch came. " _No~!_ "

Never had she believed her ass could stretch and fit around so much cock. She felt sore and well all at once! With each thrust into her, she felt a heavy pressure in her vagina. It was then that she realized how close she was to cumming! This feeling of desperation beneath Ichigo had somehow accumulated an abundance of excitement that was swirling around, growing stronger and stronger in the pit of her stomach. The moment after she made this discovery, her right hand shot down in between her legs to vigorously stroke her clitoris. She wanted this orgasm. She **_needed_** this orgasm!

However quick she was to claim it, Ichigo inevitably came first. He had hoped to prolong it a while longer, to milk Riruka's wails a few minutes more, but even he could not stand against the construction of her rectum around his shaft. He pulled out almost completely, hesitated as the contents came flowing up his shaft, and then charged all the way to the hilt inside of her with a shout of exuberance that echoed throughout the dollhouse.

Riruka quickly chased after him the moment she felt his hotness seeping into her backside. She squealed again and again, bucking her hips into the air passionately as her essence squirted from her condensing chute. A helping of Ichigo's earlier sperm deposit gushed out with her fluids to stain the mattress, floor, and insides of their legs. And all the while, Ichigo wracked with ecstasy while filling her ass with more sperm.

Together, they collapsed; him on top of her. Under his weight, half of Riruka's face was shoved into the bed, but she didn't mind. She'd yet to come down from the high cloud of dolls she was drifting on. In fact, when Ichigo rolled off of her – after her convulsing body finally expelled his shriveled shaft – she hardly even noticed.

It took about ten minutes before either of them had the strength to move. Though she probably needed rest the most of the two of them, Riruka rolled over, sat up, and began to fix herself. Her face was profusely flushed, and she made no effort to even look at the boy who only found enough strength to follow her with his eyes. "What are you doing?" he managed to mumble, seemingly half asleep.

"I need to go take a shower now because of you," she spat at him, still refusing to give him a look. She stood up and winced; she'd be limping for a little bit, she realized when she felt her muscles cramp a little. Ignoring that for the moment, she slipped her arms through her sleeves and pulled the collar back up over her bust. She adjusted her breasts to fit comfortably within her clothes in the absence of a bra. The indignity of semen spilling out of both her passages – particularly her ass – was with her as she shuffled over to collect her other clothes; she'd come back for her boots later.

Going to take a shower? Ichigo groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows. There was no shower in here. "So you're taking us out?" He figured it would be a good time to collect his clothes so that he wouldn't have to scramble out of the Xcution apartment complex naked as a jaybird.

" _Ha!_ " Riruka's laugh had not a hint of humor in it. She wheeled about to face him and pointed. " _You?_ _You_ need to stay and fix that bed that you broke! That was one of my favorite beds, you moron." She turned her back to him again, sticking her nose upward arrogantly. "And while you do that, I'm going to take a shower, have a snack, and then take my beauty nap. If you aren't done by the time I wake up…" She glanced back at him from over her shoulder. Was she smirking? "I guess I'll have to keep you here even longer."

Ichigo blinked several times, dumbfounded by her ultimatum. " _… What?_ "

A tassel of her hair tickled against her nostrils until she reeled with several, small gasps.

" _Ah… ah…! A-choo!"_


End file.
